1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a switch circuitry and a communication device and, in particular, to a switch circuitry and an access point.
2. Related Art
Recently, the requirement for mobile data is increased, and the network market is well developed. To efficiently link with the network, the wireless LAN (local area network) with the advantages of the reduced need for cables, fast installation and good mobility has been invented. Regarding to the wireless LAN, the dual-band wireless LAN possesses the potential for the trend in the future.
To connect to Internet with the wireless LAN, some equipments, such as the high-throughput access point, are necessary. However, the conventional access point has the problem of in-band interference if it concurrently uses dual channels in a band to enhance the link quality. To solve this problem, those skilled persons have developed some technologies such as dual-band radios to avoid the in-band interference between radios, and the isolated antennae with wide antenna spacing to mitigate the in-band interference between radios. Accordingly, the present wireless access points usually have switch circuitry for connecting various radios with antennae of various configurations. In this case, the manufactures has another troublesome issue of developing switch circuitries of different designs for the wireless access points of different designs. As a result, the manufacturing efficiency for the access points decreases.
It is therefore an important subject of the invention to provide a switch circuitry including radio and antenna configuration selections in addition to conventional antenna diversity and Transmit/Receive selections, which can be applied in the access points of different designs, so as to increase the manufacturing efficiency of the products.